


Speaking of Cao Cao

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interest level may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking of Cao Cao

**Author's Note:**

> “Speaking of Cao Cao” is apparently the Chinese equivalent of the Western phrase “speak of the devil…”. On another note, this is partially inspired by Drae’s fanon theories.

Haruna’s mother still called every now and then, and those calls always lasted for at least an hour. She and Abe’s mother had grown close – there really wasn’t any way around it, given the fact that their sons had been a battery. That they had more than a few things in common was a bonus.

  
Takaya wasn’t often home when the calls came in, so his mom always made sure to wave to him and attempt to drag him over when he did happen to come around. Since she never succeeded, she would use family dinner as an opportunity to fill Takaya in on what his old pitcher was up to. Takaya made it a point to show that he wasn’t interested and that it was silly of his mother to even _think_ that he was now that he was on another team and in another school, but he listened to every word she said anyway.  



End file.
